Palingenesis: Second Chance
by familywilson1101
Summary: I used to be Jennifer Miller, I had a normal life until I died, now I'm Sam Witwicky's younger sister. I have a second chance to life and I'm not going to waste it. I just hope I survive this. At least I have my brother Tyler who also was reborn.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

My mother used to say that she imanged when you died you'd die instantly feeling no pain at all.

Not for me though.

I still felt the pain everywhere in my body and I was still conscious. My legs, my head, arms oh god my arms hurt so bad.

I lifted my hand to my stomach and felt blood leaking from out of the wound there and then moved my hand to the right side of my body because I felt so much intense pain there even if my arm refused to let me move any further becuase of the pain and I felt a shard of glass in my side.

I estimated that the glass shard was at least two inchs deep.

My lungs felt like they were being pushed down by an invisible force making it very hard for me to breath. I had a huge headache that instntly made me want to cry but i didn't trying to be strong for the family I'll leave behind when I would surely die.

I heard people panicking people that I recognized as people I knew in my childhood. My neighbors that I got to know while living in this quite New York, Queens neightborhood.

I heard my sister Pam's screams and then footsteps coming toward my body in the middle of the road. Pam's face was into view looking down at me with a look of panic on her face and was tallking to me but I wasn't paying attention to her words because I was focusing on the pain.

I then heard another set of footsteps, two this time. The two people with those footsteps came into view.

My father Kirk and ex-boyfreind Jubal were staring at me with horror not believing the daughter and ex-girlfreind they cared for was dying in a pool of her own blood in the middle of the road where she got hit by a new neighbors car.

They were talking in panic voices but I couldn't hear what they were saying because I felt my eyes dropping even though I tried to will them to stay awake but I couldn't.

Just let me sleep for a little while.

I felt my eyes closed but I could still feel a slow pulse of my heartbeat beating but then I felt it completely stop and then everything was black.

I wonder if this is what my brother Tyler felt when he died.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **December 22, 1992**

Ron Witwicky's pov.

"Ron do you know what kind of colored baby booties should we get for the baby?" My wife Judy asked looking up from her spot on the carpet in our living room with three sets of colored baby booties in front of her too me.

"Didn't you say that we were keeping our third child's gender a secret Judy?" I asked walking down the first step of the stairs and walking into the living room and walking toward the couch sitting down in it. Judy looks at me with a menacing glare but looks down at the baby booties sadly.

"Oh I know we did but I was just asking what color baby booties we should get if the baby is a boy or girl" Judy explained picking up the yellow set of booties with a happy smile "so which one, Ron?" Judy asked holding up the three booties.

"The yellow one's" Judy looks at me with a confused look on her face but with curiosity in her eyes. "Why do you say that?" Judy looks down at the three booties and then looking back at Ron.

"The yellow one's because I'm... I'm sure it's a girl" I winced at my unconvincing anwser, but Judy just looks at me happily but has uncertainty in her eyes not sure that she should let her hopes up about the baby eventually being a girl since we have two son's so far.

"You really think so Ron?" Judy asked holding the yellow booties in her right hand while puting the blue and green baby booties on the carpet, and looking at them lovingly.

"Yeah I think... I know so" I said smiling at Judy, but Judy just continues looking at the yellow booties ignoring my response.

"Yo Dad, Mom, uncle Stan, Sam and me are back" I hear Nicky shout from out the back screen door.

"In the living room you guy's" I shouted back, Nicky is the first one to come into the living room and turns to his mother who's looking off into the distance day dreaming probably about what our lives are going to be like with a daughter in the house, looking worriedly at her.

"Dad is there a reason why Mom's out of it" Nicky asked looking towards me and then looking back at his mother.

"She's not out of it or crazy for that matter. Yes I know you were thinking it Nicky" I said pointing at him, Nicky opens his mouth to say something about that but before he can, Judy gets up and then crushes Nicky into a hug in her side

"Oh Nicky I know you will be a great big brother to your little sister I just know it" Judy exclaimed taking Nicky's face into her hands and giving Nicky's face little 'love kisses' as she calls them.

"Ew Mom stop I'm seven I don't need kisses and it's embarrassing" Nicky complained trying in vain to stop Judy from kissing his face.

"Judy stop kissing the boy's face let him breath" I said walking over to them and gently taking Judy's hands from Nick's face and bringing her arms to her sides.

"Oh Ron I'm just happy that you think the baby is a girl and I just hope your right" Judy sigh's happily leaning into me while rubbing her seventh month old belly.

"Well this is a sight to see"

I look toward the source of the familiar voice and see my brother Stanislas P. "Stan" Witwicky smiling at us teasingly with mischief in his eyes, and holding three year old Sam who's licking a rainbow candy cane on his hip.

"Yeah what's it to ya Stan" I said glaring at him "and what are you doing giving Sam a candy cane you know..." before I could continue I was interrupted by Judy.

"Stanislas P. Witwicky you know Sammy will get hyper if you give him candy it's not healthy for his age" Judy scolded Stan, walking over to him and taking Sam out of his arms and setting him on the carpet, where Sam continued to lick the candy cane Stan gave to him.

"Hey don't blame me if he gets diabeties, he's the one that begged me to give him candy" Stan said holding his hands up and giving Judy a guilty look.

"Yeah Mom it's not uncle Stan's fault" Nicky said defending Stan, who looks at Nick with gratitude. "But he did threaten me saying that if I told you Mom that he let me drive his car a little he would give us candy whenever he was assigned to babysit us" Stan winced when Nick gave us this little information and turned to Judy with a nervous look.

Judy was giving Stan the most evil threatening glare I have ever seen on her since the day we had Nicholas. "You let Nicky drive your car a little are you crazy Stan, he's seven years old"Judy shouted.

"Judy you know what the doctor said stressing creates the possibility of early labor and cause the baby and you harm" I said soothingly trying to calm her gently. Judy just breathes in and breathes out, then just sigh's putting a hand on her forehead.

"I'm getting to old for this crap" she said walking toward the kitchen.

"Few that woman has a mouth on her" Stan said wiping away invisible sweat and the looking at Nicky with a glare, I raise my eyebrow at that.

"So did you let Nicky drive your car a little" I asked crossing my arms over my chest and giving Stan a expecting look waiting for his anwser.

Stan and Nicky look at each other and then laughed loudly holding their stomach's, I raise both my eyebrows looking at them with confused look on my face, noticing that they laughed more loudly.

"Are you both going to be finished any time still", Stan and Nicky nod stopping their laughing but chuckle a little and take their hands off their stomach's.

"The reason why we're laughing is the whole letting Nicky drive thing was us just messing with Judy" Stan explained, Nicky gives me a sheepish look "yeah but actually it was uncle Stan's idea not mine".

"Oh kid" Stan exclaimed looking at me nervously.

"As much as I don't like you playing a joke on my wife, Stan at least don't bring my son Nicky into it" I said annoyed with my brother's childishness rubbing my forehead with my right hand.

"Yeah well I should be going Mrs. Evans should be waiting for me at the house" Stan winked at me and ruffled Nicky's hair and then walking over to Sam who is still licking his candy cane and bending down tickling Sam's tummy who laugh's, Stan eventually straight's his back and walks out the back door calling out "see you when the baby comes Ron".

Ten seconds later we hear Stan's car turn on and then drive away. "Is that stupid brother of your's gone Ron?" Judy asked leaning out of the kitchen eating a pickle with cream cheese.

"Ew Mom a pickle and cream cheese that's gross" Nicky made a face at his mother's weird food craving's, Judy's been doing that a lot lately eating nothing but pickles and cream cheese.

Judy just huff's out annoyed and went back into the kitchen. "Mom's going to be fine right Dad" I walk toward Nicky and ruffle his hair which makes him laugh "cut it out Dad" I just laugh and bring Nicky to my side walking into the kitchen.

This day had become very exciting.

 **Author's Note: That was Stanislas P. "Stan" Witwicky making an appearance in this chapter. I don't know what Stanley is like so I made him the rebellious, mischievous and childish veteran type of brother. Jennifer's brother Terry is Nicky. I'll be making Jennifer's pov in the third chapter and will introduce some character's. What do you want this Mrs. Evans name to be, tell me in your reviews if their are any which I doubt.**


	3. Chapter 3

February 5, 1993

A women's screams could be heard in the west wing of the hospital which filled the air of a hospital room, where a husband and wife were expecting their third child to be born into the world.

"We're alomost there Mrs. Witwicky...almost done."

"Push Judy! A big one." Ron said encouraging his wife to push some more.

"I'll push If I want to you bastard." Judy screamed out at her husband Ron, pushing with all of her might. "Ugh."

"Keep pushing, Mrs. Witwicky!"

Judy noded and closed her eyes taking her last deep breath and pushed again for the final time. "Oh."

"And... here it is!"

The sudden sound of a new born's crying it's lungs out filled the room, and Judy fell beck against the pillows feeling quiet exhausted.

"What is it?" Judy asked watching in anticipation at the doctor waiting for her child's gender results, who was clamping the umbilical cord and cutting it.

"It's a girl." Ron whispered excitedly "told you I expected being a girl."

Judy laughed breathlessly in hapiness and her husband kissed the side of her hair.

The doctor gave their daughter to a nurse, who brought the crying baby to an awaiting tub to get washed up.

"So have you two picked out a name yet." The doctor asked taking a clip board from another nurse, who Judy recognized as her sister-in-law Toni's nurse that she had when she was in labor with her son Bruce.

The nurse who went to wash up there daughter, brought her back in a soft yellow colored blanket and out her into Judy's awaiting arms who has not responded with the doctors question, and was to busy, waiting in anticipation for her daughter.

Judy smiled down at her daughter and nudged a piece of her blanket from her face, which revealed a little pink baby face, Judy's smile widen when she saw her daughter have a peaceful look on her face, which made Judy wonder if her daughter was dreaming something.

"Judy the doctor asked what we named our daughter, we agreed to tell him together."

"Huh." Judy asked absentmidedly looking up at her husband and the doctor who were both looking at her expectantly.

"Oh." Judy smiled at them sheepishly.

"Kaylee. Kaylee Harper Witwicky. " Ron and Judy said together, both looking down at their daughter with proud smiles on their faces.

When I regained consciousness I expected to wake up in my room but my eyes wouldn't open, so I resided to move my arm to spray water on my face ( which helped me wake up whenever I was difficult in the morning) which I would also use to keep my 40 year old brother Tom from trying to wae me up to look through some college brochures.

But the only thing I felt was this weird thin squishy goop that smelled a little coppery. I tried to use my right leg and kicked some of the gop stuff that seemed to surround me.

When I kicked, I hit something that stretched like rubber and I immediately pulled out my leg back in shock, what I felt seemed very familar like I felt this before but from outside.

Well whatever that was, It took a lot put of me, so I decided to sleep for a little while, wondering before my vision blacked, where I was.

When i regained consciousness again, it was when i felt like something was carrying me somewhere. I almost nearly droped dead when I heard a voice, voices actually talking about something which I curiously listened to.

'She's been active for the eight month of my pregnancy, me and Ron were very worried when she didn't kick in my senventh month but she's active now."

"I'm glad about that. But what makes you think it's a girl, were you doing the old wives tale thing?"

"Nope I just have this feeling that it's a girl, but if it is a boy I'll love him all the same but I don't think I could handle three boys."

"I don't think I could handle three boys either thank god me and Stan only had the one."

"How is Bruce by the way?"

"He's doing good, he joined his school's little league baseball team."

"Oh really, Nicky plays soccer at his school, he plans on playing football in high school."

"Oh that's funny Judy, Bruce is planing on playing football in high school too."

"Oh that's cute two cousin's playing football in high school."

"So is Nick going to the same high school that Sam will be going to?"

"Yep. Nicky can't wait for high school. Freedom he said."

"Oh Ican tell he'll be quiet rebelous during those years."

"Me and Ron hope not."

I lost track of the conversation and felt very tired like their voices were soothing me to sleep and then i was dead to the world but not without thinking why those names sound so familar.

During me peaceful sleep i was dreaming about two boys playing on the grass with me in a park with benches.

The time I woe up the third time, I eventually remembered what happened to me, the images were blurry and vaugley misty but I could see them fine. I was going to help my sister Pam pick up her boyfriend Will who was soldier from Afghanistan who got drafted out becuase he was injured in the leg, and was starting to walk over to her car that she parked over at me best friend Mindy's house, when suddenly I was hit by our neightbor from two months ago's car.

And i was literally thwon in to the air (not very high just two meters) and crashed landed on the ground and that was the only thing I remebered evrything else was a blank.

That's when I realized I died, and what happened when i realized that everything around me just moved. Everything happened so fast and I couldn't count how much seconds, minutes or hours until I felt I was being pushed head-first out of somewhere.

I vaugley heard a woman screaming bloody murder and the "bastard" and someome's muffled voice encouraging her, but i wasn't listening very much.

I then eventually felt something that felt like cool air and then suddenly everything was very bright which made me close my eyes becuase it hurt to even open them, then there was so much noise that it hurt my very very sensitive ears.

I was always one of those kids that had very very sensitive eardrums and when there was a lot of noise that I couldn't bear I had to like cover my ears with my hands to block out the noise, which got me bullied a lot in school but I was tobusy covering my ears to even listen to there words, i instantly felt like Clark Kent in the Man of Stel.

And now becuase of the loud noise and bright light, I began crying even though I didn't want to, but becuase i had my sensitive hearing I couldn't even stop myself even If I tried.

When i managed to open my eyes the images were blurry and I than heard a voice as "What is it?" Than "It's a girl."

i looked up and there was huge giant lie people with what look like surgical mask on their faces and I then felt something being clamped and then cut.

I fainted right then and their.

The next time I woke up, I kept my eyes closed as i thought bac to the stuff that happened.

I remembered how I died and than saw giants with surgical masks on their faces and then blacking out.

This kind of scenario reminded me about all those fanfictions of Oc's dying and being reborn into their favorite fictional worlds.

I opened my eyes since I deemed it safe and before that particular line of thought already fried my fragile state of mind. Becuase those kind's of stories are fictional.

Aaah. Uhh aren't they.

I saw purple.

The ceiling was puple but a thistle purple (which thank god wasn;t dark purple never liked that shade).

I looked around and saw that I was in a white bed that had very high walls that looked kind of like a bassinet.

...What the heck

I lifted my hands up and saw they were covered up in cream colored yellow mittens.

Instead of freaking out about my sudden discovery of haivng mitten on my hands that looked very small. I wrestled off one of them (which seemed to be liek it took half of the dayto take off) and stared blankly at my pudgy hand.

So... I was a baby then, well that's something you don's ecpect in your everyday discovery.

I eventually heard something above and I went to check it out to see what that noise was, what i saw surprised me very much then me being a whole baby thing.

There were two boys looking down at me, the small one that looked like three years old who was being held by the hip of a seven year old boy. The other thing that surprised me was the seven year old looked like my brother Tyler (oh my go that is Tyler. Whaat) and the three year old looked like Shia LeBeaout/Sam Witwicky (my god that is Shia/Sam).

"Hi. Jen... Kaylee. Welcome to the world, say Hi Sam."

Tyler picked up Sam's hand and made a wave motion with his hand which made Sam let out a laugh saying "Hi Kay...lee."

Well it seems like I'm just going to go with the flow and see what happens from here.

The giants with surgical masks still scares the living day light's out of me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: This chapter is going to be about Jubal, Jennifer's ex-boyfriend on his feelings of seeing her death and what he now has to deal with on her death. I want to thank SnowCatt for your review and I'll follow your advice and I hate being bad at my spelling (stupid auto correct) and I hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter and thank you again.**

Jubal seriously couldn't believe the last two months that have gone by after Jennifer's death. Jubal could still see Jennifer being hit by the car and being thrown up half in the air above the ground and it hitting the ground with a crack, and him running over to her body and to his horror saw the glass in her side and her stomach bleeding. Everything was a blur and Jubal could remember Jennifer's father Kirk in his line of view but nothing else just focusing on Jennifer the woman he loved for all through out their high school days and two years of college, until Jennifer decided that the time they spent together should come to an end and watch her eyes close, her breathing shallow and then her being completely dead.

Jubal every time when he saw children running around playing in the lawns in front of their houses with laughter and shining smiles, he could only imagine his own children running around with that kind of happiness and felt quiet cheated by God or the Universe for taking away the woman who he would try to win back, who he would ask to marry and be happy with like they planned, have children together (maybe six but no more) and grow old together, wanting to have that happiness that he could only have with Jennifer.

Jubal could still remember the day both of them met each other, that day still made him smile even when Jennifer and him broke up, which made him heartbroken but also made him lay off from pursuing anything by having no romantic interest in anyone else no matter how much Jennifer insisted he do, so he won't be sadden about their relationship and keep feeling down about it.

They both met in their freshman year of high school, he was fifteen while she was fourteen and one months younger than him. Jubal was looking for a book for his English class while she was looking for any books on her favorite president ever Abraham Lincoln for her history class assignment (Jennifer declared he was the greatest because he believed that African-Americans deserved their independence and freedom).They were walking into the same direction of bookcase rows on the right side of the library and accidently ran into each other and hit each other's head, Jennifer fell to the floor carpet on her butt clenching her head, while Jubal dropped his backpack and sketch book and clenching his head also from the impact their foreheads made.

Jennifer bore the pain on her forehead and instantly apologized mumbling words of how sorry she really was and gathering his backpack and the sketch pad he had held in his hand. When Jennifer was in the mist of doing this hastily she noticed the sketch of Optimus Prime that he drawled during lunch and Jubal smiled sheepishly at her apologizing about his obvious interest in an old franchise. Jennifer gave him a mischievous smile and declared out loud that she liked him and hoped they see each other around and in that moment Jubal knew that this girl was the right one and the most amazing girl he had ever seen.

After that encounter both of them started to run into each other more often and eventually created a friendship that lasted only through their sophomore year until the beginning of their junior year did they start something romantic. For their first date they went to eat some ice cream, watch some Jim Carey movies or episodes of the Transformers series and sharing their mutual love for Rodimus Prime or Roddy as Jennifer liked to dub him.

When it was time for senior year and college Jubal asked Jennifer on a cliché whim to marry him like Topanga did with Cory at their in the series finale, which Jennifer gently declined telling him she was seventeen and him eighteen and not ready to get married and Jubal had to resume being highly embarrassed and didn't talk to Jennifer for a week but eventually crawled right back to her like a child to it's mother.

Jubal now wouldn't get to be with Jennifer anymore because she was dead and nothing could bring her back even going back into the future to save her life would never bring her back and now Jubal had to face the reality that the woman he loved was gone and left to go visit God up in heaven even though Jubal never really believed in the lord himself but he hoped that Jennifer was being treated wonderfully up in the blue sky, it never hurt this bad then the day Tyler died in a car accident five years ago in 2012 when Jennifer was a sophomore when he was only twenty-nine years old, Jubal never told anyone about this but he had a little crush on Tyler when he was first introduced to him by Jennifer even though he was eighteen years older than him that never stopped him from loving Tyler liked he did Jennifer and that was when he now realized that he was bisexual. Now Jubal had to loose both the people he loved in his life, just like Arno Dorian did with his adopted father and Elise. Rest in peace Jennifer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:** Sorry about not doing my story had a lot of other things to do and I had to watch my favorite DC shows and get ready for school so I was busy all this year and weekend but here's a chapter for you. Now on to the chapter.

Kaylee's Pov. **Authors Note:** Sorry about not doing my story had a lot of other things to do and I had to watch my favorite DC shows and get ready for school so I was busy all this year and weekend but here's a chapter for you. Now on to the chapter.

Kaylee's Pov.

I'm pretty sure some people would think it could be fun to be sucked into your favorite movies, books, video games and TV shows or going back in time like Back to the Future (though Marty and Doc were trying to fix things that were going wrong with his family's future and his future) but it's not fun if you like being reborn into your favorites as a baby then all by means love it.

So going with the flow turned out to be more harder than I thought it would be when coming to another life in my favorite movie series (not that Back to the Future or the Police Academy aren't also my favorite movie series to be transported or reborn into) as a baby no less. Finding out that you're the potential sister, to the protagonist, of a movie from another dimension and universe different from mine but the same, but with giant sentient robots from space away from the galaxy and planets of earth is a lot to digest for my little baby and nineteen year old self's mind, and my big brother Tyler being reborn into it no less (I hope his dyslexia and PTSD didn't come with him). I only realized this was actually happening when a mini three year old Sam/Shia starring at me as I was breast fed (now that is a traumatizing sight).

While this was happening Ron (played by Kevin Dunn) was watching TV in the living room, while Nicky (played by Tyler Harold Miller; as himself and Nicholas John Witwicky) was doing his homework in the kitchen. To say I'm proud that I didn't faint this time during that. I just spited out my milk and made a mess everywhere. Sam unfortunately laughed at me (a very not-so-manly giggle which is excusable for his age; I did a similar thing with my baby sister Lila when I was five not one of my finer moments).

March 12, 1994

Age: 2

My moments with my new family dynamic where less than fabulous at the age of 2. Sam was always at daycare and Nicky (still trying to get used to calling him that) was at school. Mom and Dad loved doting on me and couldn't stop bugging me non stop. Well Judy did, I loved lightly getting tossed up and down by Ron then being carried through the air in his arms and going around the house like an airplane making airplane noises, which would make me laugh.

I was having a bit of a reality and personality problem for a while. Seriously I was thinking all baby talk. Like I/cant/believe/I'm/in/thebayverse/universe and like I'm Sam'ssisterSamssister/imgoingtomeetOptimusPrimeandtheothersyesiwill/ohabutterflypretty/ohapuppy. Yeah as I said not my finer moments. My baby personality, little Kaylee Witwicky (I'm a Witwicky yes) and college insanity, named (yours truly; dang you Ayato Saamaki) Jennifer Miller, were clashing with my Transfan and hormonal side were joining in and throwing Pink Spider-Man and Deadpool's kissing and Megatron grenades and bombs to further up the chaos (such a slash fan with Wade and Peter; Wade and Peter kissing in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G, then comes love, then comes marriage, the comes the baby carriage).

...Don't get started on trying to understand how the Deadpool and Spider-Man kissing thing or my Diabolik Lovers reference (if you don't know what Diabolik Lovers is it's about six sadistic hot vampire brothers with different mothers are given a sacrifice bride, Yui Kumori, to be their wife if she chooses one of them; its based on Japanese games and a anime, there's also a season two with four more vampire brothers the Mukami's, who are adopted; sorry for the information).

March 10, 1995

Age: 2

"Saaaam!"

"Whaat

"Where Are My Twizlers?!"

"I Have No Idea!"

" "

"Moommy! Sammy Ate My TWiZLERS AGAIN!"

"DONT CALL ME SAMMY!"

April 3, 1995

"Mommy SAMMY TOOK MY PIECE OF CAKE FROM NICKYS BIRTHDAY CAKE!"

"DID NOT!"

"Sammy hun you have cake on the side of your face."

" "

"Ha knew it."

October 13, 1995

Age: 4

Judy became pregnant in February so through out her nine month pregnancy, Ron had to endure her morning sickness, then daily food cravings, her mood swings and complaining about her swollen ankles. So when her due date was finally to a close we sighed with relief.

Mom (never getting used to that) went into labor at 8:30 PM, Dad was panicking mumbling that this is the last baby and he wont freak out like the last he did when Mom was in labor with me (but I beg to differ).

It hours for the baby to come so when we heared the cry of a newborn we sighed with relief.

Mom and Dad decided on naming him Justin Herbert Witwicky

May 19, 2002

Age: 9

"Dad can I get a car?" I asked Dad biting my lip to stop myself from giving away my role in this plan that Nik thought up.

Dad looked up from reading his newspaper (who does that anyway it's the 21st century not the 20th century) raising his eyebrows at my question.

"Why would you need a car?" I shrugged my shoulders giving Dad my signature smile hoping that he won't know the real reason I'm asking.

"Well not until your sixteen and have saved up 200$ and goten three A's Nick." Dad yelled.

"Oh come on." Nick yelled back from the stairs.

March 23, 2004

Age: 11

"Nicholas John Witwicky." The principle called out.

"Nicky. Nicky baby it's Mommy. Hey everybody that's my son." Mom called out waving at Nick who's on stage getting his diploma who waves back elbit very embarrassed.

"Judy please sit down." Dad pleaded but Mom ignored his pleas still waving at Nick who by now going down the stairs.

Sam hides his eyes trying to make sure not to be seen by Nick's classmates parents who are looking over at us with annoyance well mostly toward Judy while they were giving me and my brothers pity looks, Justin was sliding down his chair to try to hide himself, while I just shook my head at Mom's enthusiatic personality.

Age: 13

"Go Sam you can do it!" I yelled even though I knew he was going to be pumbeld.

"Yeah go Sam." Justin agreed.

Justin and I decided to skip school and go to Sam's school to see him try out for the football team like our brother Nick who's off military school.

Sam eventually gets pumbled to the ground making us instently wince seeing our brother Sam hurt by potentil jocks.

"Oh that one's going to leave a mark." I said to myself, Justin outs his head in his hands shaking it whispering out why why why

 **Well that's Kaylee's childhood so far. Hope it was something you liked to read.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yep Sam's Car, Bumblebee alright**

Remember that time when you thought your parents exsisted just to mess with your life by embarrasing you in front of everybody you go to school with. Well this is one of those times.

"Come on Kaylee we gotta pick up Justin and then Sam, let's hope he gets his final third A" Ron yelled honkig the horn to get my attention. Everyone looks at the car of the 47 year old man in the small yet stylish green car then walking away looking at him like he's crazy (which he probably is if he wants to drive my life completely bonkers) I mentally groan and hide myself putting my messenger bag in front of me to hide my embarrassed red-face. I start walking down the steps, but I loose my footing and I feel myself falling but someone catches me. I sigh 'that was a close call' I thought, "You know Kaylee you shouldn't hide your face with your bag while your walking".

I take my messenger bag off my face and put it back to my side looking into the face of Danny Brownlow, my best friend from Elementary school.

"Thanks Danny I owe you" I said giving my thanks, Danny shruggs and stands up straight. "No problem Kaylee, just make sure you don't fall again alright" Danny said walking down the steps and waving by back to me, I wave back.

"Hi Mr. Witwicky" Danny said to my Dad or sometimes I like to call him Ron. Dad waves abstracted becoming immersed in cleaning his windshield and Danny walks to his mother's station wagon.

"Kaylee come on" Ron yells, honking his horn again. "i'm going" I yelled annoyed mumbling a "hold your horses".

I walk right up to the car and jump into the backseat and scooting over to the right side of the backseat, becuase Justin likes sitting on the left side saying that it was the closet he got to the frontseat to look up at things closely. "How's your day been going" Dad asks, turning on the ignition and driving foward onto the road. I shrugg "nothing much" I replied.

Twenty-minutes later we're in in front of Justin's school waiting for him to be done with Afterschool activities, what I forgot to mention was that Justin signed up for the Afterschool program. What Justin had to accomplish to get approval from Dad was by giving him a list of fifty reason's why he should be let to join the Afterschool program (which he secretly only want's to join becuase his freinds Dax and Moss are there) and one of the reason's was to let Dad and Mom have their alon time while Sam would take us to get two of us and himself ice cream.

Ten minutes pasted and Justin finally comes out of the doors. Justin noticing us waves. Dad and I wave back.

Justin jumped in the backseat and sat down puting his backpack right next to me and getting something out, which was revealed to be a spelling test paper. "Dad, look I got an A on the spelling test, our teacher gave us" announced Justin, lifting up the paper. Dad looks back to look at the paper in his hands then gives him a thumbs up and a proud look on his face.

Let me give you a brief look into what he looks like. Justin has auburn brown hair like Mom and I that's spiked up like Vert Wheeler from Hot Wheels battle force 5 and had brown eyes and looks like a mini Chris Evan's but not very phsyical with a cute baby boy round face but not very chubby and he's wearing an Assassin's Creed shirt with a white long sleeved shirt underneath with blue jeans and black sneakers.

Twenty-minutes later again, we're infornt of Sam's school. **'Come on clock go faster'** I **thought willing it to got faster. The bell finally rings and a groupd of high school students fill the front of the school.**

 **We see Sam walking toward us while yelling "Yes, yes, yes!" while yanking the door open and throwing his stuff at Justin who catches it and put its right next to him with his backpack, and climbs in.**

 **Dad rose an eyebrow "So?" he asked looking at Sam.**

 **"I got an A-, it's an A though!" he looked at him expectantly and then sent a hopeful look my way. I just give him a thumbs up and a smile.**

 **Ron motioned for the paper. "Wait, wait, wait. I can't see." Sam held the paper up.**

 **"It's an A. So I'm I good?" Sam asked waiting for Dad's response. He laughed and nodded. "Your good." I put my arms into the air thanking Primus that this scene of the movie is over. 'Can't wait to see Bumblebee' I thought.**

 **After around ten minutes of driving we finally arrived into town. Dad finally broke the silence as he turned into a Porsche dealership. "Got a little surprise for you Son". "What surprise" Sam asks with uncertainty not knowing what he is planning. "A little surprise" Dad replied.**

 **"No, no, no Dad!, no way you got to be getting me" Sam yelled enthusiastically as he turned around multiple times to look at the cars. I shake my head at Sam with his naiveness.**

 **Ron nodded. "Yeah, I am. Your not getting a Porsche, for your first car!". 'That's becuase your a cheap bastard and way to traditional when it comes to a frist car' I thought. "So Sam's not getting a Porsche" Justin asked looking at me, I shake my head and mouth out a 'nope'.**

 **Sam's happy smile fell. "You think that's funny?" He asked.**

 **"Yeah, I think it's funny! You really think I'd get you a Porsche, for your first car?" He answered through his laughter. He drives out of the back entrance of the Porsche delaership and driving up right where Bobby Bolivia's dearlership is.**

 **Sam continued by saying. "What's wrong with you? I'm not talking to you for the rest of the day." Dad continued to laugh. "it's not a funny joke," Sam complains. We pulled up into the run down lot. I saw the sign reading 'Bobby Bolivia's'. The clown was standing under it twirling a smaller sign. I turn back to see Bumblebee driving behind us and the past us going to where Sam could see him.**

 **Turning back to look foward. Ron parked and we all got out. I hear Bobby Bolivia yelling out "Manny- get your cousin out of his clown suit he's having a heatsroke again, scaring white folk".**

 **"I'm hot and makeup's melting in my eyes" the clown yells. I roll my eyes at Bobby's antics. 'never really liked this scene in all the parts in this movie' I thought bitterly.**

 **Sam looks at everything infront of him with disbelief. "Here? What is this? You said half a car not half a piece of crap!". Dad replied with "At your age I'd be happy with four wheels and an engine."**

 **Sam shook his head and began to fight with him again. "Let me explain something to you. You ever seen Forty Year Old Virgin?" Sam asked, Ron nods his head "Yeah" he awnsered.**

 **Sam pointed to the green car. "That's what this is." he pointed to the older one beside it. ''This is fifty year old virgin. You want me to live that life?'' He asked trying to explain how getting a piece of crap of a car wil ruin his life. 'Dont be such a drama queen Sam' rolling my eyes.**

 **Justin looks between Dad and Sam looking very confused at what their saying. "No sacrifice, no victory." Ron says. Sam groaned and nodded his head rolling his eyes at the motto of our family. "Yeah, got it. The old Witwicky motto."**

 **Their fight was stopped as Bernie Mac's older black man character walked out and smiled. "What can I do you all for?" he questioned, "Bobby Bolivia, like the country except without the run's" He said shaking my Dad's hand and chuckling. Sam looks at Dad with a wierded out look and Dad grabbs Sam's shoulder. "Well my Son here, is looking to buy his first car".**

 **Bobby looked shocked and put his hand on his chest. "You come to see me ?" he asked.**

 **Sam looked unsatisfied with the outcome of getting his first car here. "Had to..." He replied.**

 **"That practically makes us family. Uncle Bobby B, baby. Uncle Bobby B." He said, shaking Sam's hand. "Sam" Sam awnsered, showing off the best fake poliet smile he could muster. He eventually shook me and Justin's hand's and we gave him our own fake smiles we could muster.**

 **He grabbed Sam's shoulder. "Let me talk to you" he said, leading Sam by his shoulder and Ron, Me and Justin follow them both. "Sam, your first enchalada of freedom awaits on one of those hoods" pointing to each car that is in in front of us.**

 **"Let me tell you son, the driver don't pick the car...", Bumblebee drives right next to the yellow voltwagon bug. "The car picks the driver" Bobby continues to explain to Sam how people get thier car's and points his finger to Sam. I roll my eyes and huff 'that's becuse with Bumblebee as Sam's car, he literally picks Sam'.**

 **"It's a misticall bond between a man and machine" Bobby said continuing his speech of how man and car's have a mysterious bond between each other. Dad nods agreeing with Bobby's philosaphy.**

 **"Son I'm a lot of things, liar aint one of them" Bobby says, shaking his head. "Expecially not infront of my mammy" He said. Bobby points to the old black woman and her freind talking "that's my mammy".**

 **"Hey mammy" Bobby yells, waving at the old woman. The woman gives him the finger. Justin raises his eyebrow, looking up at me "Kaylee is that really his mom?" he asked. "No Justin just some old woman he probably he payed to guilt trip people into buyng his car's" I said anwsering his question, looking back to Bobby and Sam.**

 **"Oh don't be like that, if I had a rock right now I'll bust your head bitch" Bobby said, "She's deaf you know" Bobby explains looking at Sam and laughing. Bobby grabs Sam's shoulder again, bringing him foward to the left saying "go over here".**

 **Ron, I and Jackson follow them both "Every piece of car a man my want or need" Bobby said. We all crowd around Bumblebee Sam taking the left and Justin and I just stay in front of Bumblebee and Dad goes behind Bumblebee to where . Sam mumbles a "this aint bad" and ran his hand over the hood of the Bumblebee.**

 **"This one's got racing strips" Sam inquired looking at Dad. Bobby nodded. "Yeah, its got racing... what the heck is his? I dont know nothing about this car." He said looking at Bumblebee in confusion. Sam looks into Bumblebee while Bobby looked up toward the garage's in the distance. "Hey, Manny, what about this car? Check it out!" Bobby yelled. The man in question get's out from one of the garage's and answered back with a shrug. "I don't know never seen, boss. That's loco".**

 **Bobby shook his head and yelled pointing to Manny. "Don't go Ricky Ricardo on me, Manny. Find out!". When that yellling was going on Sam opened the door and got into Bumblebee, rubbing his stering wheel and looking everywhere like he did in the movie while mubling out "Feels good".**

 **Sam rubbs dirt off of the middle of the stering wheel reaveling the Autobot Ingsignia. 'Always loved when that happened', I smiled at this scene.**

 **"How much" Dad questioned looking at Bobby. "Well considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle. With the slick wheels and the custom paint job-"**

"But, the paint's faded!" Sam cut in. Bobby looks inside the car to see Sam. "Yeah, but it's custom." Bobby insisted shooting back. "It's custom faded." Sam said.

Bobby shook his head, saying. "It's your first car. I wouldn't expect you to understand." I raised my eyebrow **'That's accurate when Bumblebee and Sam are involved' I thought.** Bobby turned to Dad. "Five grand." He replied. **'oh dear here it comes' I thought cringing.**

Dad shakes his head at the price. "Sorry, not paying over four." Justin's smile drops, probably wishing that Sam could get the car. Bobby leaned down inside "Come on, kid. Get out the car."

Sam didn't budge. "You said cars pick their driver's!" Sam exclaimed, not believing the situation.

"Yeah, well some times they pick a driver with a cheap ass father. Get out the car. " He said motioning Sam with his thumb to step out. He turned to the dirty yellow bug that was next to Bumblebee. "This one for four g's is a beauty!"

Sam feeling defeated get's out of the car not without looking at Bumblebee longingly and then getting out of him.

"There's a Fiesta with racing stripes over there." Dad said as he pointed across the lot. Justin looks toward the direction of where Dad was pointing at and looked at it with interest.

Sam shook his head. "I don't want a Fiesta with racing stripes..."

"This is a classic engine right here! I sold one just yesterday with-" Bobby was cut off, when Sam shut the door of Bumblebee, and the passenger door flew open and slammed into the VW that Bobby was sitting in, and pushed it over into a stack of plastic jugs and the old rusted barrel right next to the VW bug. **'So smooth Bumblebee' I thought, looking at him with dsbelief** and I laughed, Justin laughed to. "Shesh, howly cow you alright" Dad asked looking at Bobby with concern.

Bobby climbed up through the passenger's door and got out of the car. "No worries. I can get out" He said "I'll get a sludge hammer and knock this right out". He turned toward the garage again. "Manny, Get your clown cousin and some hammer and ome bang this stuff out baby!" he laughed. He got out and pointed across the lot. "That one's my favorite. Drove all the way from Alabamy!" Dad and Sam looked over to the car Bobby was pointing at.

I turn toward Bumblebee hearing him make noise from the radio, which to me when I watched that part I thought he was trying to get Sam to notice him again. With the loud noise Bumblebee was making all the windows from the cars shattered. I took a hold of Justin and covered him with my body crouching our bodies into a squat.

Everything was over, I looked up and saw Bobby slowly got up and looked around at the cars all destroyed in shock. He then turned to us. He held up four fingers. "Four thousand". I quirk my eyebrow with that.

Me, Justin, Dad and Sam get up at the same time. Sam cheered and jumped up in the air and comes running toward and Me and Jackson and hugging us, me and Jackson jump with surprise and hug Sam back. After hugging us Sam goes toward Bumblebee and smooths his hands on Bumblebee's hood.

Yep Sam's car, bumblebee alright. Looking at Bumblebee in disbelief I give him a thumbs up, Justin looks at me with a curious look, I smile right back at him and l look back at Bumblebee and put my ahnds on my hips, smiling creepily all the way


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:** Hello I'm back, i know what I said in the sixth chapter but I was distracted and I had school but since it's like the mid of june in the summer i'm going to be more dedicated to my Trasnformers story.

Qatar- The Middle East Present Day

Nick's Pov.

I leaned back on the seat, rubbing my sore right shoulder and enjoying the thought of being home again in a few days. The first tour of duty with my army buddies and favorite characters in the movie. I couldn't wait to see mom and dad and Sammy, and Kaylee and Justin and my son's Caden, Graham and Zack, adoptive daughter Amy and there mother Tara not so much. I wondered how much my siblings and my boys and daughter had changed while I was away. I remembered that some time today Sam would get his first car or spacifically Bumblebee from Burny Macks character Bobby's, what is his last name, well whatever, car sale. I still remember having to make the same deal with dad with what he does with Sam in the movie and me getting my first car. The car was a piece of work, a rusty blue colored 1960's mustang whih was only 200 $ bucks, which to my dad was a good deal. Whenever I started it up the dang car would backfire causing my friend's to blurt out gay or pansexual jokes. I remember Sam, Kaylee and Justin's faces when they saw the car, Sam had a miny melt down, Kaylee while calming Sam down just made a sour face and Justin just wrinkled his nose. The reason why I picked the 1960's mustang was because in my previous life my gandfather James had one himself and when he died in 1999, he left it to me and in his will, I would get the car when I earn my license and turn sixteen and when I did I took the baby right for a spin and called it Sue after my best freind who died in a car crash. Everyone in the family were stunned when I joined the army. Mom cried for a month barley speaking to me, I knew this would break her heart and i felt guilty for springing this up on her. Dad was worrried but very supportive, and congradulated me and we had a couple of beers and hugged out our emotions. Kaylee was stunned and heartbroken crying and destroying things for a week and barely speaking to me but in the end was very understanding and we hugged for so long that she complained that she couldn't breath. Justin was deveastated telling me that leaving would make him stop loving me but I just shrugged it off and hugged him tightly also. Sam was furious feeling that he was being abandoned by me and not being there to help him throught the bullying of Trent and other jocks. Caden's dealing with the news was ignoring me and then hugging out his frustrations with me, while Graham would just hug me tightly and Zack barely speaing to me but giving me a kiss on the cheek. Amy just ignored me the whole weeks but reconciled with me before I had to go. Lastly but not least Tara. Tara didn't deal with the news and suddenly put a load of divorce crap on me and us finializing it before I went to Qatar.

I was snapped out of my memories by Fig who was talking in spanish and talking about his mother's home cooking. I always laughed at this part of the scene in the movie always thinking how funny it was when he would revert back to spanish after speaking english that made everyone more annoyed.

"Oh, god, five months of this, I can't wait to get a little taste of home. A plate of mama's alligator etouffee." I wrinkled my nose at the idea of the food being alligator, my eye twitching and tapping my fingers on my legs to stop from gagging. Darn my tourettes syndrome. Lennox noticed and gave me a reassuring smile, I smile right back and turned my head down to the side to hide my blushing face due to embarrasment.

Epps looked up from his I-pod pointing at Fig. "Hey you've been talking about barbeque gators and crickets the last two weeks, I'm never going over to your mama's house, Fig. I promise." I rolled my eyes, Sargent Bobby Epps the cool man he was, was acting childish. I would defenitly come to Figs mother's house.

"But Bobby, Bobby gators are know to have the most succulent meat," Fig said.

"I understand," Bobby said, but was interupted by Fig, and gave up whatever he was saying when Fig began to speak in Spanish. Bobby rolled his eyes mimicking Fig. Everyone started telling Fig that they didn't speak Spanish. I decided to say the same since I didn't want to be the odd man out. though I defenitly knew what Fig was saying but I didn't want the others to know or otherwise they would use me as a translator.

"Fig dude we don't speak Spanish man." I said in fake exasperation and giving a sigh.

"See Nicky know's what he's talking about," Epps said (I love switching people to their first and last names) pointing to my person with his finger. "This guy has a nervous tick for your annoying switching of spanish."

"English, I mean how many times we... We don't speak Spanish," said Capt. Lennox. This man still has me surprised and weak in the knees for how hot and a nice dude he is. I haven't mentioned I was pansexual to anyone on the squad. The reason isn't for becuase I think they would have shunned me for being so but because I would feel obligated to tell them who I had the hot's for without caring for the gender. I didn't want to tell them how obviously I was crushing on Lennox even though he's married to his wife Sarah and being a Dad to his daughter Annabel but besides that I have someone still in my mind from my past life. I thought of this squad as my second family and they felt the same with me, I know i'll be sad by Donnelly's death, thinking of him as the annoying cousin during my time here with them. When I first told my parents when I was sixteen they were really cool with it before hugging me and apologzing for not knowing the struggles I had to face with keeping it a secret and Sam, Kaylee and Justin were very supportive about it also.

"Why do you three got to ruin it for me, man? That's my heritage" said Fig and again after that english speaking sentence Fig switched back to Spanish.

"Go with Spanish, whatever," said Lennox with agitation, tired of arguing with Fig about the reverting back to Spanish thing.

I leaned back smiling listening to Fig speaking in Spanish and mentally chuckled at everyone arguing about Fig's habbit of speaking Spanish.

"Hey, you remember weekends? Huh? The Sox's at Fenway. Cold hotdog and a flat beer" asked Donnelly.

"Perfect day," said Fig sighing he went to look at me. "Hey Nick, you got a perfect day?"

I shrugged my shoulders and awswered the first thing that entered in the back of my mind, "Getting laid and spending time with my family and my son's Cade, Graham and Zack." The guys wishtled at my first awnser (which wasn't a lie or being far fetched becuase I really wanted to get laid) and cooed at my second one.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." I said laughing at there teasing.

"What about you, Captain? You got a perfect day?" Fig asks Lennox.

"I just can't wait to hold my baby girl for the first time." Lennox said.

Everyone instantly teased him telling how he was going soft on them. "Shut up." Capt. said and everyone did.

"Gentlemen this is your Captain speaking, we will be landing shortly"

The Helicopter landed on the base and everyone settled down, we unloaded our stuff and slipt up.

"Hey, any of y'all grow some balls, come see me on the court, man." Epps challenges.

I followed Lennox to the basketball court and watched Epps play and talk about Michael Jordan. Everyone else headed for the showers, Burke shoved everyone out of the way to get under the stream, the guys all complained. I gaped in awe while Burke washed himself follwoing some water droplets that fell to his skin with some of them dripping on his various tattoos. That man is full of hunky muscle my sister Kaylee/Jennifer would say to me whenever we watched the movie, talking about how we admire the good looking people they cast as side characters.

"Watch this crossover, baby. Like Jordan in his prime, pushing through the front line." Epps said bouncing the ball away from his opponent and then shooting the basketbal in the hoop.

Lennox during that sat down writing some notes and the kid, Mahfouz from the viliage in the moutains came running over to Lennox.

"Lennox."

"Hey bud, how you been"

"Fine, Water?"

"Thanks Mahfouz. You want to help me unload the gear." Mahfouz smiled happily nodding he loved being around and helping Lennox. I smile at the scene, it still warms my heart seeing this again, i haven't realized how much i miss watching this movie, but now that i'm living it, I can't help thinking I'm at home watching this.

Mahfouz turned to me and smiled. "Nicky, do you want some water?"

"Sure, Thank you." Mahfouz beamed handing me the pack just like Lennox to me and I rufle his hair which made him giggle in the process.

I looked up just in time to see the air force planes take off and I naturally tensed knowing that in a few hours at night everything was going to go down hill but I ignored it for the time being.

Eventually it started getting to twilight and I standed next to the tent that Lennox is in and waited for Blackout to land on the army base deck at the Control center. Everyone at the scene of the deck get in position. Blackout then out of nowhere moved his rotars and breaking himself apart like a lego version of him even though he looks nothing like the Lego blocks and transforms to his cybertronian body and replaced his hand with a cannon gun. Blackout shot at eveyone of the soliders and destroying the cars with other soliders instantly.

I instantly followed Lennox when he got out of the tent and took my vest and gun.

"They bombed the the attenna farm! We're under attack." Epps yelled running.

Everyone in our group followed Lennox to the tanks and Mahfoux followed us with Lennox then picking him up like a rushed father. I heard the men behind us crying out and dying and everything getting destroyed.

"Hide in there, hide here" Lennox yelled, and we dove under the front part of the tanks with me lying right next to Lennox and Mahfouz. Blackout began his way toward the tanks where we were. Epps was falling behind us and fell down on the ground getting in between Blackout's feet, when Blackouts metal foot almost steped on him and landed instead on a squishy flesh human, it landed on the dirt ground. Blackout looked at Epps, who put his binoculars to his face, knowing he got Blackouts image on them. Fig fired the light granade at Blackouts face, blinding the poor evil bastard, this saved Epps enough time to get up and run. Epps dove for the tanks, throwing himself with us. Blackout turned his back shooting at more inocent soldiers and we took off running, using the sand dunes on the desert ground as our cover from being killed even though I knew Blackout sent his stupid lackey to follow us.

Mahfouz was by now leading Lennox and us away from the losing battle the soldiers were losing. Behind us I could still hear the sounds of explosions and the sounds of more of soldiers dying, who had families that wouldn't be ever see them again. I didn't turn back becuase i new the scene was horrible, not until Blackout blew up the planes, knocking us off our feet by the froce of the blast. I was knocked off to my feet which had being layed right next to Lennox and Mahfoux on the ground.

"Get up, everyone, get up" yelled Lennox, yanking me, Mahfouz and some of our guys to our feet. We ran into the now raging black night, leaving the base behind. I looked around our squad who at least weren't harmed at all with any serious injuries just cuts and brusies and there were only nine of us including Mahfouz. That was a feet in it's self but that didn't stop me from having survivors guilt which will know end in another mental condition that I have.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: Hello everyone here's anoter chapter for you I hope you will enjoy it. Now to the story.

Washington, D.C

Amy's Pov

I can't believe were here at the Pentagon top help I seriously can't believe it. If someone told me I would graduate highscool and turn nineteen and would be in the Pentagon in Washington DC to help I would have punched them in the spot. Though here I am so i would probably apologize to them.

My best friend Maggie and my other freinds were talking about what the Pentagon would want us to help them with while I was just looking around with my earphones on listening to my Kpop songs on my mp3 player and one of the songs playing on it is my favoite from the album Black Sun by the Kpop group Leesang and ignoring everyelse in the room.

I saw some light appear in the room and being the curious person I am looked towad the source of the light and saw the Secretary of Defense talking some of the men. I immediately took my earphones out of my ear and focused my attention upfront and smoothed down my legs until I realized I was wearing pants not a skirt.

"Guys, that's the Secretary of Defense." I rolled at my eyes at the obviousness of the statement but decided not to sound rude and shut my mouth.

"I am so underdressed." I feel you my freind I feel you right now, I thought.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Secretary fo Defense."

We all immediately get up from our seats which I don't see why we couldn't just stay sitting down but since that's seems very much traditiontional here at the Pentagon I stopped from commenting this to Maggie who knows I hate standing up when I feel it isn't nessasarry.

"Please be seated." said Keller the Secretary of Defense.

We all sat down and I sighed with relief now just feeling my legs and streched them for a little bit. Sometimes when I'm standing my legs mysteriously feel very numb and very tired.

"I'm John Keller. Obviously. you're wondering why you're here, so these are the facts. At 1900 local time yesterday, the SOCCENT Forward Operations Base In Qatar was attacked." I gasped no it can't be, my Dad's there.

"So far as we know, there were no survivors. The objective of the attack was to hack our military network. We're not sure why and exactly what they're after, but we do know that they were cut off during the assult, which would lead us to assume that they're going to try again. Now, no one's taking the responsibility for the attack. And the only real lead we have so far is this sound.

Kelly pointed his finger toward the screen on the monitor and this horrible eletronicscrechig sound . I covered my ears becuase they are very sensitive but then decide to cover this horrible noise up with putig my headphones on and listening to Lady Gaga that is now on.

"That's the signal that hacked our network. NSA's working at full capacity to analyse it and intercept further communications but we need your help to find out who did this. Now, you've all shown considerable ability in the area of signlas analysis. We're on a hiar-trigger here, people. The President has dispacted battle groups to the Arabian Gulf and Yellow Sea. This is real as it's ever gonna get. Now I'm gonna leave you to your officer-in-charge. You'll start breaking into teams and you'll start your work. Good luck to us all."

Keller left and all of us were assigned to were we need to go. I can't believe the SOCCENT Foward Operations Base that my Dad was on duty was attack. I know I shouldn't be worried my Dad was very brave and could handle himself, I just hope he's not hurt or dead.

I know your alive Dad and I will see you again no matter how long it takes but I'm going to see you again.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note: Hello people you know the drill and now on to the chapter

Today Sam's going to the party at the lake with Miles to impress Mikaela and have her notice him which he does obviously and her attention.

So for the long day ahead of today I decided to give Bumblebee a quick clean up to impress Mikaela more. Justin asked me if he could play around with the hose in the backyard after I was done with washing Bumblebee and I agreed.

I setted up everything I needed to clean Bumblebbe; two sponges, rags and soap bottles and then went up the stairs and rounded the corner and went to my room. I went to my closet getting out my green pokadot two piece swimsuit but taking the top piece and left the bottom piece on the floor that fell gracefully. I then went to my shirt drawer and took out my blue skinny tank top and then blue jean shorts from my pants drawer and undergarment. I put those on and went down the hallway and back down the stairs walking to the ktichen and taking out a cold water bottle from the fridge since it was so hot outside. I then took the sponges, rags and soap bottle in my arms along with my water bottle and went outside to the front back of the house.

Justin saw I was having difficulty with six things in my arms and took the two sponges and rags from my arms giving me a more better acess of grabbing the stuff that could fit in my arms more firmly than i could with all of it at once. We all of the stuff on the ground and Justin went over to the other side of the house and too out the water hose and went inside no doubt getting bucket that I would need to put the water in. He came out of the house a few moments after and put the bucket down and turned the hose on puting the water and then went over and tunred off the hose. Justin with one pull upwards managed to pick the bucket up and walked over to me and then put it down running back into the house.

I shake my head and pick up a sponge then opened the cap of the soap bottle and poor some of the soap then closed the cap. I put the sponge in my hand and swished around until the sponge got all nice and soapy then took the sponge walking toward Bumblebee then I started cleaning the hood then felt Bumblebee make a sigh and shiver noise making me instantly blush. I Ignored it to instead continue washing him and then went to the sides and doors then cleaned his front making some of the metale there kind of shinny and glistening.

After twenty minutes of cleaning Bumblebee halfheartley I dumped the water in the bucket on the grass then put the car wash cleaning supplys in the bucket and walked toward the house opening the door.

Before I could go inside Justin came bounding out of the house which made me jumped and almost drop the stuff in my hands but I'm able to steady myself from landing on my butt.

I sighed and glared at the general direction of were my brother is but smile when I see the look of wow on his face when looking at the good job of achievment I did in cleaning Bumblebee who probably feels clean and notice that he's wearing his black swim trunks with the Batman logo on them that Mom gave him for Chritsmas when he was seven. When I watch him get the water hose and turn it on and getting himself wet reminds me of when I was little in my past life, where my thirteen siblings, me and my parents were playing in the backyard getting wet by our pool and having fun.

I went inside and to the kitchen where Mom was making snacks for Justin, which consisted of pj & jam sandwiches, some gummie bears (becuase Justin loves thoughs), a salad (becuase he's interested in eating healhty) and some applesauce which she put on a plastic plate with a paper plate inside it. I opened the cabnit under the sink and put all the stuff in there respective order then closed it.

"Hi Kaylee sweetheart do ou want something to eat?" My Mom greeted and asked walking over to put the plate down on the counter table.

I shrugged and take a carrot from my brothers plate and put it in my mouth eating which gained me light hit on my arm from Mom who shook her head my thieving food ways. I laughed loving my still good attitude of mischeviousness.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:** This is my first time titeling my paragraphs so I hope you like the title. Now on to the story

Getting Sam out of jail

After getting Bumblebee a good wash and eating something, I went back to Bumblebee to see if he was dry enough to be taken to the lake so the dirt Sam would pick up wont make him even more dirtier than he already was before I cleaned him and when I was satisfied that yes he was dry, I went back inside the house. I went to my room and got changed into different clothes, I picked my favorite band black Kiss t-shirt that I got from one of my gay best friends and classmate Ty and a pair of knee length skinny jeans and put some green flip flops on.

I walked out of my room just in time to hear Sam listing things off on his list to Mojo. "Alright, Mojo. I got the car. Now I need the girl." Sam mumbled to Mojo. I just leaned against the door frame just watching Sam go to his computer checking his ebay account. "Zero bids. Great. Broke." I grin at Sam's misery, proves you right on trying to sell grandfather's stuff online Sam I thought. I watched Sam stick his pen in his mouth and paced around to Mojo. "Come on, Mojo. You want your pain pills?" Justin joined me just in time for Sam to wonder into his conjoining bathroom and checking himself in the mirror. I come into the room with Justin following me and we set ourselves on Sam's bed watching him mutter to himself "No premature. Good what's up. Nothing to you know, just driving my car. Driving my car." Sam then checked his breath and sprayed it with mouthspray.

"Hey Sam you should name your car. He needs a name you know. Every car owner and boat owner does." I suggusted laying myself on my back on Sam's bed with Justin following to behind me puting his head on my stomach and I brush some of his hair out of his eyes.

"You want me to name my car. And not everyone of them goes around giving their vehicals names. That's just way creepy." Sam replied sitting down in his chair opening Mojo's pain pills bottle "All right, I know you get wasted on these things, but if you piss on my bed again, you're sleeping outside. Okay?" Sam gives Mojo his pill who eats it right away "That's it for today. No more. Crackhead." Sam warns.

"So what do you suggust we name my car huh. Since you obviously seem excited to give me some suggestions. They better be good ones Kaylee. Because last time you picked a name was when we got Mojo and tried to decide on naming him. Seriously who suggests Unicorn." Sam warned giving me a 'you better say something good or I'll bitchslap you' look that made me more cautious about my style of chosen names.

"Fine. I was thinking we can name your car Bumblebee. Because of his black strips you know." I said looking at Sam cautiously not knowing if it was a good choice even though his nme is litterally Bumblebee.

"Yeah that's a good name." Sam agreed nodding to himself like he's trying to reassure himself that his little sister choosed a good name and got out of his chair walking out of the room. I nudge Justin who gets the hint and we both get up walking out of the room as well and down the stairs, Justin goes to the kitchen and I decide to go outside.

"Ron, this one is uneven," Mom called, shufflig the uneven paving stone with her foot.

"Yeah. Probably." Dad replied with a half assed reply.

"This oe is wobbly." Mom complained, shaking the wobbly stone.

"Yeah. I'll take care of that real soon." Dad said, tending to the grass.

"Couldn't we have hired a professional?" Mom suggested. Dad's to cheap to even hire a professional and like's doing his own thing even though he's sometimes horrible at them.

"Oh, Sam I-" Dad begun to say, but stopped having a stressed look come onto his face.

"What?" Sam asked, confused looking at Dad with questioning look.

"I do not like foorprints on my grass." Dad explained in exasperated. I sighd rolling my eyes. Here we go again.

"What foot... There's no footprints." Sam shifted his weight from foot to foot, to show that he wasn't making footprints in the rgrass.

"That's why I built my path. So why don't you go from my grass onto my path. Okay?" Dad explained, using his arms to motion to Sam to move from the grass. "It's family grass Dad." Sam stubbornly complained. "Well, when you own your own grass, you'll understand." I laughed at Dad's attempt on trying to win the argument he and Sam were having. Just like Dad to make everything frustrating I thought.

"This... I can't do it anymore," Sam sighed walking over to Mom. "What?" Mom ased laughing. "You're puting girl jewelry on a boy dog. He's got enough self-esteem issues as a Chihuahua, Mom."

"That's his bling." Mom replied making a cutesy noise. Sam just gave her this look that read: why are you doing this to me woman? and jogging over to Bumblebee. "I want you home at 11:00!" Mom called. "Yeah alright." Sam replied opening the door and getting into Bumblebee.

"11:00." Dad shoouted trying to make sure Sam heard.

"Please, for the love of God, drive safetly." Mom called worriedly. By that time Sam started up Bumblebee. "Seat belt on." Dad called for the last time as Sam pulls away leaving a thick black cloud of fumes coming out of the exhaust.

"Wow. You are so cheap." Mom commented to Dad looking at him with an unimpressed expression and a lifted eyebrow and a look into her eyes that said 'why must you be the cheap man I married'.

"Well, it's his first car. Supposed to be like that." Dad said chuckling, tending to the fountain and reminisced about his childhood that I'm probably sure was fuked up becuase I have to admit I think of us like that.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I don't know how long were walked or where we were going even though I new but just didn't want to admit. When went t walking, then jogging then running for the next three hours. Drinking any amounts of water we had left which wasn't much. Mahfouz leading us with childish determination untl he beame too tired to even walk or stand anymore. Lennox had to resort to scooping him up and piggyback him so he could rest. Since I was closet to Lennox we both took turns carrying Mahfouz on our backs every few moments, seconds and hours of us walking in the desert. I felt bad for the kid and I would always tell him stories when everyone was asleep with Lennox being the only one to stay up with us listening to my tails with a smile on his face making my heart flutter a little bit.

We finally stopped for a rest again after walking for more hours when the sky in the east began to lighten. Lennox went around checking everyone, who only had a few cuts and bruises. I recevied a cut that ran down to my forehead right down to the side of check. We all managed to gain an hour of sleep, though I was mostly up during those times checking to make sure Scorpnoyx wasn't following us making me receive bags under my eyes, before we started traveling again, toward the moutains, to Mahfouz village. We eventually reached the terrain that became rocky so we had to climb over boulders, before it smoothed back out to just sand. I couldn't understand why Mahfouz had to walk all the way to the base if his village was far out here in the dessert. I felt slightly worried for his feet though I'm supposed to be worried for his well-being, if he was walking all the way from here to the base.

It was the morning before we stopped again, next the army old burned out tank. Epps showed everyone the picture he had taken of Blackout.

"I've never seen a weapon system like this. The thermal shows this weird aura around the exoskeleton, like it's cloaked around an invisible force field" Epps said, as i looked at the picture, and he was right. Blackout did have a funny look around his armor stuff.

"That's impossible there is nothinglike an invisible force field, except lke comic book stuff, right?" siad Donnelly. I groan galring at him and he shruggs his shoulders giving me questioning look.

"My mama had the giftm you know, she could see things. i got that gene to and i have a feeling that thing that attack us, it isn't over yet," Figs saidm who was fingering the cross around his neck, which kind of reminds me of the cross necklace Raphael Santiago had in the Shadowhunters books. I knew how he felt, i had the pit in the bottom of my stomach knowing that Scorpnoyx. Fig looked at me with a knowing look on his face. "You feel it to?" simply nodded. I felt like I heard him making shifting noise with the sand and I tensed but tried to make sure no one saw.

"How about you use that magic voodoo powers and get us the hell out of here, huh?" said Donnelly gripping his gun tightly but we ignored him.

Epps had the strange look on his face, as he passed the camera to Lennox. "When I took that photo, I think it saw me. It looked right at me."

"Well, all i know is that we got to get this picture back to the Pentagon. They got to now what we're dealing with here." said Lennox holding the camera.

"My radio's fried, i got no communicaion with aerial."

"Mahfouz, how far away is your village?" Lennox asked.

"Not far, just over that moutain" said Mahfouz pointing to the genral direction toward the moutain.

"They got a phone?" I asked this time.

"Yes"

"Alright let's hit it." Lennox commanded.

We headed off again, heading toard the mutain that seemed so far away and never getting any closer. I grabbed Mohfouz hand tightly, and pulled out the last picture I had taken with my family before I went away out of my pocket, I always carried it around with me. Mom and Kaylee were crying, Dad looked proud, Sam and me were smiling, I was holding my youngest Zach to my chest, Graham was on my back and Caden was on my right. I smiled as I looked at the picture wondering if I would ever see them again. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned my head, it was Lennox.

"Don't worry Nick I'll get you home, I promise you that."

I nodded, and felt a pair of lips on my forehead shocking me, and Lennox walked off follwoing the other's, I run over to the other soliders.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: I just want to thank Neithazu for your review it was so cool for you to give my character Nick and Lennox a ship name. I was so not expecting for you to like the idea of shipping them together. The part in the last chapter was just me puting in something on a whim and I wanted to give Nick something to be interested in while he's with a bunch of dudes and a child. I'll try to think of something to get them together but I will continue onto the story. Oh and if some of you are asking why Kayley isn't in the same school with Sam is becuase she goes to a different high school and in this chapter there is a new character I put in. Now let's get on with the chapter.**

 **Chapter 12**

Jep's Pov.

"Jep sweetie, have you seen my glasses?" My girlfreind Carly asked, I could hear our bed sheet spread getting tossed to the ground making a fluttering sound. I put and tied my shoes on and picked up my keys and got my phone off from the kitchen counter.

"There in the t-shirt drawer." I called back leaning against the wall where our front door is waiting for my girlfreind.

"Found them." Carly calls back, then she's out the bedroom door. My jaw literally drops from sheer shock.

Cassie was wearing her white skirt that was really small going to her mid thigh and black stocking's that I could see were reaching all the way to her thigh. She was wearing a green blouse with four of the buttons unbuttoned showing off the skinny gray tank top underneath and for the final touch my leather jacket she got me for Chritsmas when we started dating,

"Wow babe, you look amazing." I said looking at her figure up and down feeling the urge to just kiss this beautiful woman infront of me.

Cassie beams then bits her lip twirling around making the skirt twirl with her "You think so I didn't want to look a little, you know slutty."

"Well. um-um you kind of look a little slutty." I state and Cassie literally panics and I quickly add, "though you look abosolutley stunning and not that much slutty."

Cassie smirked and my jaw drops the second time "I'm glad you think so." she states her eyes twinkling in mischief and walks over to me, puting her hands around my neck playing with the short hairs in the back making me shiver.

I smirk right back puting my arms around her wiast loving how it gets us all the more closer. Cassie and me have been dating for three years meeting in the Freshmen year but we were freinds by then but started dating when she became freinds with Mikaela Banes and Mikaela thought we were cool. By that time I was freinds with Sam Witwicky during that year and middle school becoming freinds with his freind Miles. Sam's brother Nick was my brother Michael's best freind in high school during Sophmore year.

"Yeah, I think so." I taunted giving her a little peck on the lips, Cassie responds with a smile and a slight kiss to the corner of my mouth.

"I love that your wearing my sweater that I made for you on our anniversary. It looks so good with your nice black fake leather jacket. Make's you so handsome." I gulped feeling one of Cassie's hands on my shoulder and then feel her put her lips to my throat making me gasp.

"I feel like your trying to have sex with me, Cassie Martin." I accused puting my face in her neck smelling her lavender perfume that I got her for her birthday.

"That's not what I'm trying to do, Jepson Park." Cassie taunted, I felt her smiling against my neck puting another small kiss to my throat. I shiver at the way she uses my full name, the way it rolls off her tounge.

Despite our little taunts and our seeming interest of having sex right now, we have never actually done it the most thing we ever did in our apartment was sleep next to each other.

Our moment was interupted by the sound of honking, I groaned puting my face farther in Cassie's neck which makes her giggle with amusement. I try not to smile but failed knowing I couldn't be mad with Sam and Miles for interupting us and when Cassie laughed like that.

Cassie and me break apart fix ourselves, Cassie goes over to fix the collar of my unbuttoned shirt that also went with my outfit. I open the door and we get outside, I lock the door and we walk down the concret steps towards my 69' Impala.

"There you guys are, we've been waiting for like two minutes." Miles complained and then smiled toward Cassie's direction, but she just ignores him opening the passenger door and getting in closing the door behind her.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting, we were distracted." I said looking anywhere but Sam and Miles feeling quite embarassed for keeping them waiting.

"oooh, someone one was getting something." Miles sing songed, smirking, holding a two thumbs up, Sam just punches his shoulder and I give him a 'thank you so much' look and he just nods smiling.

I walk over to the drivers side and open the door getting inside and closing it, I put the key in the ignition and start the car and we drive away to our destination, the lake.

0o0o0o0o0o

Cassie's Pov.

I wasn't really joking about him looking handsome in the sweater i made for him and he fake leather jackey with it. I was going to call of the thing and have me and Jep stay at home and watch a movie and maybe a little bit more that.

' **come on Cassie don't think that yet, have to get Jep's consent** ' I scolded myself, feeling quite mistified I look out the window and when that isn't enough I roll down the window and let half of myself out of my seat feeling the kind of cool wind all over my face.

When get to the lake, and stop our cars to the curb, I unbuckle my seatbelt and open my door and closing it. Jep walks around to my side of the car puting arm his arm around me waist tugging me tightly to him and I put my arm on his shoulder.

"I'm good right?" Sam ask Miles.

"Yeah your good." Miles responds and I just roll my eyes feeling like he could have said more.

"Sam, you look to fine." Jep replied smiling at Sam, who gives Jep a grateful smile. My heart swells up with pride on how Jep reassured Sam.

"Okay."

We walk over to where my freind Mikaela and her boyfreind Trent and his freinds are at hanging out. I frown at Trent's smug look but smile and wave to Mikaela who waves back.

"Hey, bro. That car. It's nice." Miles instantly jumps up the tree and I look at him in dis-belief and fear, fearing that he would fall and Sam just looks nervous and jumpy.

"Hey. So, what are you guys doing here?" Trent asks.

"We're here to climb this tree." Sa, said, motiong toward Miles, who was hanging upside down from a tree branch.

Trent raised his eyebrow looking at them in dis-belief, smirking.

"You know, I thought I recongnized you. You tried out for the football team last year, right?"

By this Sam was caught off guard. I flinched at that horrible memory. Poor Sam was nearlly killed and his Mom had to be called in.

"Ohm no, no, that... No. That wasn't like a real tryout. I was reasearching a book I was writing." Sam quickly awnsered back. "Oh yeah?" He asked obviously not convinced and Sam noded. "Yeah." Sam nodded.

"Yeah? What's it about? Sucking at sports?" Trent laughed. I mumble agnrily at his arrogance 'stupid football player' I feel Jep shaking with supresed laughter. "No, it's about the link between brain damage and football." Trent frowned heavily at Sam for those choice of words. "You tell him Sam," Jep encouraged. "No, it's a good book. Your freinds'll love it. You now, it's got mazes in it and, you know, little colouring areas, sections, opo-up pictures. It's a lot of fun." I feel Jep couldn't contain his laugh and laughed out loud making me feel quite proud of him being a great friend to Sam. "Well, you know what they say. Brains are better than brawn."

"That's funny." Trent said and was getting all up in Sam's face and I tensed and I felt Jep making a come over motion but I stopped him, when I saw Mikaela walking over to stop whatever was going to happen.

"Okay, okay. You know what? Stop."

"Hey, guys, I know of a party. Let's go, let's head."

Everyone gets to their ars while Sam is mumbling to Miles to get down from the tree. "You got to get outof the tree right now. Get... Just get out of the tree right now, please." Miles jumps down the tree just like Sam asked. "What are you doing?" Sam asked, talking about the thing Miles was doing climbing up the tree. "Did you see that dismount? All the chicks were watching."

"You're making me look like an idiot. We both looked like idiots just now."

We walk over to Sam's car. "Look man, Trent's a jerk don't let him get to you, Sam." Jep stated pating him in the back. "Yeah I know, Jep but he's just. Uhgg." And I just look at Miles getting in the nice yellow and black strip car by the window and I scowl not believing that he wold something like that with a beautiful car like this.

Suddenly music comes pooring out of the radio and I looking at it with surprise furrowing my eyebrows.

' **Who's gonna drive you home, tonight?'**

"Hey, man, what's wrong with your radio?" Miles asks. "Yeah what's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm going to drive her home tonight." Sam said suddenly, I look up at Sam in surprise, and my eyes soften knowing that Sam was the right guy to take my freind home.

"What?" Miles asks in dis-belief, and I scowl completely mad that he would not be concerned with Mikaela's well-being.

"She's an eviljock concubine, man. Let her hitchike." I scowl again.

"She lives 10 miles from here, okay? Its my only chance. You got to be understanding here, alright?"

"All right. We'll put her in the back . I'll be quiet." Miles said, and I scowl a third time and walk over to the impala in anger.

Jep's Pov.

Oh should not have said that dude, should not have said that I thought wincing at the look Sam gives Miles.

"Did you say. "Put her in the back"?" Sam asks.

"Dude you don't say that, man. You never put a girl in the back." I stated feeling just like Cassie who's in the Impala sulking in why someone like Miles would jus diss Mikaela like that.

"I called shotgun." Miles shot back.

"Miles. I'm not puting her in the back. You got to get out of my car."

"That's a party rule." Miles shot back not giving up on this argument. "What rules?" Sam asks getting in his car. "Bros before hoes."

"Miles, I'm begging you to get out of my car. Okay?"

"You can't to this to me." Miles complains. "You got to get out of my car right now." Sam's insists.

"Come on slugger, get out of the car." I state opening the door and taking some of Miles hoodie in my fist and draging him out, then closing the door gently but hard enough to keep it closed and Sam drives away.

"Your going to take me home right, Jep?" Miles asks giving me puppy dog eyes, the ones that I couldn''t resist no matter how wrong they look on Miles.

I sigh giving up and Miles whoops running over to the Impala and getting in the backseat. I see Cassie clearly giving me adoring eyes loving how consideret I was to my freinds and I waved happily at her.

0o0o0o0o0o

Cassie's Pov.

We finally take Miles home, I couldn't contain my annoyance when He goes on and off about he needs a girlfreind so he could ditch Sam and have him feel what its like being ditched.

"Make sure you use portection love birds." Miles shouts walking up to the steps of his home.

I blushed instantly and Jep shouts out waving his fist in the air. "Goodnight Miles, and shut the fuck up."

"Sorry about that Cassie." Jep apologized starting the car again and driving off. I know saying this would probably make anyone very quickly say that it's a bad idea but I feel like tonight should be the night we have the little thing we were puting off. I know the thing would probably result in us having a baby in a very young age but If that's the risk I'm taking then I wont regret it.

We finally get to our apartment complex and Jep opens my car door holding his hand out for me to take and I did. Jep closed the door behind me and walked us over to the door, getting the key into the lock and open.

We both take off our jacket's and out them on the coat rack we have and I feel Jep wrap his ars around my waist.

"Your thining about what Miles said, right?" Jep asks kissing me on the neck like he did before we left to the party.

I shurg "kind of, I mean only if your ready." I feel Jep pull some of my blouse away from my shoulder and kiss it, making me shiver with pleasure knowing that Jep knows that makes me feel really good.

If you used protection during the our night and found it was ripped in the morning then there's no one to tell us that we can't keep a secret.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note:** Hey guys I hoped you liked the next chapter I tried to explain some background on how Jep know Sam and Miles and that I wanted to have him be one of Nick's high school friends and that information on Kayley and Sam going to different high schools and I wanted to include Sam in the story since he's the main character for the first three Tranformers movies so I'll try to do that and I couldn't find a way to do that so on to the story.

Chapter 13

From keeping ourselves from getting bored, Justin and I watched Youtube videos on Youtube in Sam's room on his computer instead of mine with Mojo in my arms who barks whenever some cat's come on the video.

After an hour in watching videos, I check the time and see it's 10:54 pm a little more earlier than when Sam should get here but I decided we should get something to eat. "We should go downstairs and eat something." I suggested and exiting out the web because Sam get's pissed when we mess with his computer and turning it off. Justin get's up and stretches and I hear him pop his neck and straightens his back. "Sure I'm craving for some popcorn and sandwiches." Justin replies scratching his stomach and it makes a rumbling noise.

We walk out of Sam's room to the hallway and down the stairs. We go strait to the kitchen and I make some turkey and cheese sandwiches while Justin get's out the popcorn and opens the plastic wrapping off and opens the folds and put it into the microwave and starts pushing the required numbers and starts the microwave.

After about five minutes I'm done with four sandwiches and I hear no more popping sounds and the beeping that tells us the popcorn is ready and I hear Justin make a 'oww, oww, oww hot bag, hot' and I get a couple of Pepsi's from the refrigerator and me and Justin go to the living room and turn on the TV.

We both ate our sandwiches and popcorn in silence watching a rerun episode of Friends in season 2. We then turn our heads to the entrance that leads outside when we hear the screen door open and slam and Sam comes in with a big goofy smile on his face. "I love my car, you guy's it's amazing I think it helped me with Mikaela" Sam said walking to the couch and sitting down his goofy smile still intact looking into the distance. Justin and I both look at each other and we both smile thinking of the same exact thing.

"Sam and Mikaela sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, then comes love, then comes marriage, the comes the baby carriage." We sang songed, Sam snaps out of his trance and glares at us taking the sandwich in my hand and taking a huge bite out of it then putting in the plate with the other sandwiches.

"If your going to tease me about Mikaela, I have no choice but to teach you guys a lesson." Sam declared giving us a mischievous look putting his hands up and making tickle motion with them, Justin and me instantly widen our eyes and drop everything to the coffee table and run up the stairs, we can hear Sam's loud laughing and we instantly go into the safety of our rooms.

0o0o0o0o

Pentagon - National Military Command Center

Amy's Pov.

"Hey, guys, I think the other team figured out. Iran." Our friend and co-worker on the team whispered and I doubt Iran has figured it out.

"Come on, man. This is way too smart for Iranian scientists. Think about it." I smirked at how my friends face became astounished by his forward answer.

"What do you think, kid? Chinese?" My other coworker and friend asked Maggie.

"No way. This is nothing like the Chinese are using." Maggie stated.

For sometime we just figure our more on how to figure out the noise until Maggie and all of us got something on the head phones we were wearing.

"Do you hear that?" Maggie asked listening closely and we listen also.

"Are you getting this? I think there hacking the network again."

Something on the screen appears on the computer and it says foreign signature detected and I widen my eyes instantly knowing what there doing with the hacking.

"Uh oh." Our friend said.

"Oh, my god. This is a direct match to the signal in Qatar. Are you running a diagnostic?"

"Should I be?"

"Yes you should?"

"So I am."

While our friend is running a diagnostic Maggie suddenly get up from her seat and I jump when she shouts. "Someone! They're hacking into Air Force One! We need a senior analyst. I think they're planting a virus."

"A virus?" The man next to Maggie asks, "It's streaming right now."

"They're planting a virus and stealing a whole lot of data from your system at the same time."

"Code Red. We have a breach."

"You got to cut the hard lines." Maggie states.

"What."

"What ever they want, they are getting it."

"Sir?" The guys asks his commander.

"Permission to take down the Defense Network?" We all look to the commander for his consent to do just that.

"Cut all server hard lines." He demands "Cut all server hard line." Someone echos.

I feel very tired and when the men take Maggie with them to somewhere I instantly argue with them of me coming with them and Maggie insists they let me come with them and her and they comply hesitantly when I tell them my father was at the base in Qatar and we walked to god know where.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

At 11:12 pm everyone is sleeping in their respective rooms and I was rudely awoken by my nagging conscious to get up and expect the unexpected with Bumblebee going off in the middle of the night to god knows where to do what.

I get up from my bed and yawn sleeply to my closet to get my bathrobe Amy got me for Christsmas out and put it on and getting out of my bedroom and down the stairs and going into the kitchen. I go to the refrigerator and get out a water bottle and turn the cap off and taking a two huge gulps of water not caring that in doing so would make me have to go really bad.

I walk out of the kitchen to the living room and I can hear Bumblebee starting his engine up outside and I instantly squeal and jump and down and accidently splashing some water on the carpet. I hear Sam coming out of his room into te bathrrom leading to the door that leads to the balcony that gives you the perfect view of Bumblebee driving away.

I ran over to the window and see Bumblebee drive away and I can hear Sam's footsteps running down the stairs but Sam doesn't see me and he runs out the house getting his bike and calling for dad "Dad call the cops" and then riding away on his bike.

"Sam! What in the world is wrong with that boy." Dad said mumbling to himself. "Kayley what are you dong up?" Dad asks walking over to the window and hugging me to his side and I shrugged. "Well whatever, I should call the cops." Dad stated going over to the home phone and calling the police.

"Hello, 911 I like to make for an emergency, my son's car was stolen and he's riding his bike and pursuing." I keep looking out the window and sigh ' **well at least will get some sleep'**.

After morning comes after Sam's little persuing of Bumblebee, Dad gets a call back from the local police station and that he needs to get his son. Me and Justin ask Dad if we can come with him to see Sam and get him, but Dad refuses and Justin and I use our superpower and give him our best puppy eyes and he instantly relents.

We arrive at the police station and we're instantly lead to the room where Sam and the douchebag cop and his equaly douchebag but hot fellow police officer. I stood right next to Dad and I had Justin in my arms becuase he likes to wonder off when something doesn't interest him like the conversation Sam and douchebag. His hot jerk freind wearing the brown shirt, blue jeans, a nice wristwatch, with good muscled arms even though they weren't buff like a body-builder was sitting down on a nearby desk.

Sam was sitting down on a chair with douchebag sitting in a chair that faced him. Sam looked like ready to talk to explain to him again.

"Look," Sam started, "I can't be any clearer than how crystal clear." Douchebag looked at Sam frustrated.

"It just stood up," Sam said slowly, puting emphisis on his words by suing his hands moving them.

"It just stood up." Douchebag echoed flatly. His cute jerk freind on the desk just shook his head.

"Wow. That's really, neat." Douchebag said not really interested. "Okay chiefie. Time to fill her up. No drippy-drippy." he handed Sam the little bottle and tissue and Sam looked incredulous at him even when he took it hesitently. "Wht are you rolling? Whippets? Goffballs? A little wowie sauce with the boys?" I look at him in disgust hating that he would say those kind of things and I hugged Justin to me tightly.

Sam looked at douchebag and immediatley says "No, I'm not on drugs."

"What's these then?" Douchebag asked, catching the bottle of Mojo's pain pills that his partner threw. "Found it in your pocket. 'Mojo'. Is that what the kids are doing now. A little bit of Mojo."

I snort at this and douchebag looks at me, and I avert my eyes. Sam looked down and while and said. "That's my dogs pain pills."

"You know, a Chihuaha, a little..." Dad added, making the hand motions to show how just small Mojo is.

Douchebag facepalmed then suddenly smirked a little at Sam, he had a dangerous glint in his eyes. "What's was that?"

Sam kind of jolted up a bit and loked back up to him. "Hm?"

"You eyeballing my piece, 50 cent?" He smiled fully, showing off his gun hidden in his jacket. Douchebag stood up and loomed over to seated Sam. "You wanna go? Make somthing happen. Do it. Cause I promise you. I will bust you up." Sam while douchebag is threatening him kind of reverts his eyes but, ' **oh here it comes my favorite thing Sam say's so far in the movie'** I thought, he then looks up at douchebag and asked, whisper-saying though I could still hear it. "Are you on drugs?" I instantly laugh my head off and douhebag smile drops and then looks at in disdain and then sigh's saying "Go on ahed. Your free to go."

We leave the police station and Dad drives us back home not without giving Sam a mouthful of scolding.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Amy's Pov.

Maggie and me were lead to somewhere by a man and then we get close to an office where we see Kelley and some men some we recongnized from when Maggie was sucessful in finding out what the hackers were hacking particulary.

"Can we stop it?"

"Every time we try an antivirus, it adapts and speeds up . It's more like it's not a virus anymore. It's become the system. Obviously the first phase of a major attack against the US."

We slither away from the man and into the office and while there talking about the virus and the man who was leading us was trying to tell us to come with him but Maggie let up a finger to tell him one minute.

"The only countries with this kind of capability are Russie, North Korea, maybe China." I snort at how totally wrong that is.

"I'm sorry, that's not correct." Maggie adds.

"Excuse me young ladies. I didn't see you standing there . You would be who?"

"I'm just the analyst who detected the hack and this is my freind and collegue Amy Witwciky a analyst also. " Maggie and me go on to leave with the man we were walking with but Kelley stops us.

"Hold on. It was you? You did it?"

"Her team."

"Sir, I was just trying to to say, they hacked your firewall in 10 seconds. Okay. Even a supercomputer with a brute force attackwould take 20 years to do that." I nod vouching for her claim.

"Maybe you can explain, then, how our latest satelite imagery shows North Korea doubling its naval activity"

"Maybe it's a precaution, becuase isn't that what we're doing?"

"Amy would you like to explain to them?" Maggie states winking at me and I nod knwoing where she is going with this. There was a reason why I was freinds with her.

"The signal pattern is learning. It's evolving ot its own. And you need to move past Fourier transfersand start considering quantum mechanics." I explain is fine detail.

"There is nothing on Earth that complex."

"What about an organism? A living organism? Maybe some kind of DNA-based computer? And I know that sounds crazy..." Maggie continues the explaination but she's cut off mid sentence.

"That's enough. That's enough"

Both Maggie and me look down in defeat feeling very irritated with Kelley and everyone's refusal on believing Maggie's claim about a living orgnism.

"we have six floors of analysts working on this , if you can kind proof to back up your theory, I'm going to be happy to listen to you both. But if you don't get a filter on that brain-mouth thing, you're gonna be off the team. You understand?"

With his final harsh words he snaps his fingers and we led away by the same guy we were with and out of the office.


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note:** The 15 chapter will be sort of messy so watch for that.

Chapter 15

Nick's Pov.

We finnaly get to the water tower poles in the distance and Epps ran forward to the well, pouring water over his head.

"Let's hope this telephone line works." Lennox said.

I eventually hear scorpnox rustling in the sand and then suddenly the water tower made a sound and someone shouted out "Hey, heads up!"

"Head up! Hey! Heads up!" The water tower eventually fell down on the ground right behind Donnelly and I look at the scene in agonizing fear completely standing their frozen in place not sure what to do with this

Donnelly looked at Fig "What the heck was that?" and Fig replied in spanish. "English, dude. English." I ignore their conversation finally out of my frozen state and walk over to Lennox wanting to stay completely safe and be able to help my freinds.

I look in the corner of my eye and see Scorpnox's stinger pointing out of the sand and I gulp taking Lennox hand into mine.

Epps yelled "Whoa."

Lennox and I turned jumping out of the way when he strikes, everyone and I started shooting at scorpnox.

"Watch out."

Scorpnox eventually disapears and Lennox commands "Everybody, quiet. Settle."

"Whoa, mother...What the hell is..." Epps stuttered not believing what just happened and I mumble out "feel you dude. I feel you." We all start to look around, waiting for Scorpnox to himself again. We didn't have to wait long, he came out and unfortunatley he appeared jumping up behind Donnelly stabbing him and then flinging him back and forth.

We watch in horror as Donnelly was flung from Scorpnox's stinger left to right and I felt such sadness at seeing my freind just die in front of me even though I knew this was going to happen since watching this movie. Lennox took my hand with me grabbing Mahfouz hand and every one of us ran away from the little decepticon devil toward Mahfouz village.

"Go! Move it!" Lennox shouted over to us him letting go of my hand to run ahead of us and I decided to run with Mahfou who was pulling me along for us to follow behind Lennox.

"Fig! Cover the rear?" Lennox demanded Fig who kind of stubled onto his back after the little bullet gunfire came at him.

"Cover fire! Move it! Fig, cover the rear! Epps! Cover the rear! Move it! Nick come with me ! Let's move!" Lennox demanded and everyone of us does as were told and I follow him with Mahfouz still holding my hand.

"Where's your papa? Where's your papa" Lennox yelled over the sound of our gunfire. With that simple encouragment Mahfouz started shouting for his papa " Papa!" and I kinda of wanted to do the same since I kind of wanted my father as well right about now. We eventually get to where Mahfouz and his father lived and I let go of his hand and Lennox ge's in first with me following behind them.

"Sir, we need... I need a telephone. Telephone." Lennox said out of breath and I can hear the gunfire still raging on outside. Mahfouz father leads Lennox to where his cellphone is and I hear soeone say "Hey, I need a mag! Give me a mag!'. Mahfouz hangs to my side while we watch his father give Lennox his cellphone with Lennox dialing the phone to a connecter agengancy (I really forgot who those people are called).

"This is an emergency Pentagon call! I need you to... Do you understand me? It's an emergency Pentagon.." Lennox is instantly interupted by a chunk of the building we are in getting hit by no doubt Scorpnox and all five of us flinch away from that side of the bulding.

"I don't have a credit card!' Lennox yelled at the man on the other end and then runs out since being in the building was getting to frustaingly crowded becuase of all the gunfire and Scorpnox firing back. i have no choice but to follow him even though I really want to just stay with Mahfouz and his father, but I decided to go after Lennox.

I'm in the middle of a war! This is frigging ridiculous!" I heard Lennox comment to the guy who was being rather unresponsive of getting anykind of result.

"I need a credit card!" We ran over to Epps who was shooting at the creature and we sit behind one of the broken piece of building that is right next to Epps with Lennox still on the phone. "Epps! Where's your wallet?" Lennox asked looking toward Epps.

"Pcoket!" Lennox slides his way closely to Epps. "Which pcoket?" He asked.

"My back pocket!" Lennox began searching there put yells out frustrated. "You got 10 back pockets!"

"Left cheek! Left cheek! Left cheek" Epps yelled. Lennox finally got out Epps credit card and I follow to mke sure none of us get's hit by everyone and we hide behind another piece of building.

"Okay it's Visa. No, I don't want a premium package!" Lennox shouted. "Epps! Pentagon!" He throws the phone to Epps who catches is it succesfully.

"Attack direction west! You're clear and hot!" Epps explained and I watch everything unfold everywhere and I look up at the sky just in time to see the most beautiful sight of a group of F-22's swooping down firing on Scorpnox, then pulling back to circling around, not leaving until the decepticon was a confirmed kill.

"Lennox! The heat's coming! Laze the target!" Epps comanded.

"We got a beam-rider incoming! Laze target." Lennox repeated the comaned. "Ready! Heats coming!"

"What! Bring it!" Epps taunted excidedly.

Everyone uses there guns to laze Scorpnox and I watch the F-22's shooting again at every turn making coulds of dust form. Lennox, Epps and I get up from behind the little piece of building on the ground to see that when the dust cleared up Scorpnox was still alive and kickin.

"No frigging way that thing's still not down." Lennox said in disbelief.

"Spooky Three Two, use 105 shells. Bring the rain."

The F-22's do as commanded shooting the 105 shells down on the ground toward target maing more clouds of desert sand dust and we wait to see what happens now that we used the 105 shells onto the target and unsurpisingly It did. Scorpnox made the movements a wounded animal would do when It got wounded by getting shot alot like a deer of a struggling rabbit and then digg himself back into the ground with a piece of his tail falling off.

Everyone of the squad got away from there hiding spots and I try in vain to find Figg who i know is deadly hurt, but not dead deadly hurt but more like wounded deadly hurt but I'm pretty sure you get the picture (Nick is fourth walling you). We eventually start walking everywhere around the tiny village looking for Fig. We then heard what sounded like a pained moan coming somewhere beind us and we eventually see Fig lying on the ground next to some rubble from the buildings holding his hand close to his wound.

"Fig! Fig!"

"Oh! God! God dammit!"

We ran over to the cart of hay and Lennox demands a medic. I get the tattered towel that I used to use a lot whenever I got dirty and mom had forced me to carry since I always came home sweaty in wet shorts and blue-shirt after playing some soccer with my freinds and dab it onto his forehead to clean some dirty and dust off.

"Get a medic. Get a medic."

"I'm sorry."

"Black Hawk..."

"We'll get a medic. Just hold on. He's got a pulse."

"We need a medevac. One man down. Patient care category urgent."

We eventually get medic who does the nessassary precedures and Will, Lennox, Epps and I lift Fig's up onto the stretcher who let's another pained groaned and I sooth him in a hush whisper still cleaning his forehead with my towel. Lennox uts is arms up to wave the helicopter down to out spot. Whe the helicopter landed we picked up Fig's stretcher and piled into it and the helicopter lifts us off the ground towards a safe enviroment.


End file.
